Possessions
by Reiven
Summary: Kyouya will always remember that moment, the voice of Tamaki's heart sounding as clear as day when it had asked; “Can I keep you?”


_Standard disclaimer applies.  
_**  
**Kyouya will always remember that moment, the voice of Tamaki's heart sounding as clear as day when it had asked; "Can I keep you?"  
**  


* * *

Possessions

* * *

**

Since his birth, Ootori Kyouya had accepted the fact that his life would forever revolve around the wants and needs of his family. He would finish his education at Ouran, attend whatever prestigious school of his fathers' choice, spend the rest of his life working beneath the authority of his brothers and end up being betrothed to the daughter of a big business tycoon as his father would deem appropriate. For nearly sixteen years, he'd accepted it without a thought, until that day Suoh Tamaki had strutted into his life, made himself comfortable on his kotatsu and just stayed.

Kyouya had no complaints. He'd long come to term with the fact that if there was one person he would ever admit to truly admire, it would be Tamaki. His outlook on life was forever cheery despite his less-then-desirable family. He continued to push on, no matter how much people pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

He heard Tamaki inquire suddenly -dropping down to the seat beside him- to which he replied with a short; "Reading," though his gaze never lost its spot on the page.

Feeling the strumming of curiosity, Tamaki leaned over, wanting to find out what it was that Kyouya found so fascinating. But the cover was snapped shut abruptly and he met Kyoya's gaze.

"Did you need something, Tamaki?"

"I just thought we'd spend some time together," he said, face showing a rare expression of peaceful content. "Since we started the club, we haven't exactly had time to just…hang out…go to Kyoto and see the Namahage."

Kyouya smiled as the memory surfaced. "Since the last time you asked, Namahage is _still_ not in Kyoto."

Tamaki spared him a sheepish smile before they both lapsed into silence; giving off a sense harmony at being in each others company. Kyouya knew to cherish the moment. Experiencing tranquility while in the presence of Tamaki was not an everyday occurrence, especially now that he had a new thing to fawn over; Haruhi.

Kyouya respected Haruhi, always had. She was like a breath of fresh air in the crowded halls of aristocrats and fangirls. And while it had started off feeling like a gift of freedom as Tamaki ceased his fawning over Kyouya to move onto Haruhi, the feeling quickly turned to one of envy. Especially seeing the way Tamaki's eyes sparkled whenever Haruhi was close. Kyouya knew this, because he could see it in himself. Tamaki had changed him, and he would forever be grateful.

This fact made it that much easier to answer the question posed that sunny afternoon almost two years ago when he'd looked at the silhouette of Tamaki's profile as he stared fondly off into the distance. At that time, between the two of them, they could only hear and feel each other. Kyouya swore he'd even heard the sound of Tamaki's heartbeat in his ears; the continuous thumping transforming into a more distinct sound. A light, melodic voice that fluttered around you like rose petals when it asked Kyouya;

_"Can I keep you?"_

And through his surprise, he allowed himself a smile and said; "Yes."

Of course, Tamaki had chosen that moment to turn around in time to hear Kyouya's answer to the silent question. He'd spent the rest of the day smothering and continuously asking him if he was feeling all right.

Kyouya slowly opened his eyes and much to his surprise, it was not the bright rays of the sunlight he saw, instead it was Tamaki's worried face looking down on him. He felt the comforting of wave nostalgia wash over him when Tamaki asked if he was alright. He gave the usual answer of, "Fine."

"Are you sure? Because the last time this happened, you started talking to yourself."

Kyouya felt a twitch in his brow but decided not to comment. "Positive."

Tamaki seemed like he was about to say something, but at that exact moment, the gigantic doors opened and in walked Haruhi.

"Haruhi's home!" Tamaki yelped happily and rushed over to greet her.

Kyouya kept his eyes one the two, expression never betraying his feelings. Calmly, he adjusted his glasses and returned to the page of the book he'd marked with his finger. The neat scriptures, numbers and percentages occupied two of the page lines. It read;

_Ootori Kyouya + Suoh Tamaki = 85%__  
__Fujioka Haruhi + Suoh Tamaki = 50%_

He felt an immense amount of satisfaction arise beside himself. It was not that Kyouya believed in love calculators, he just could not help but find it amusing. Especially that Hikaru over Kaoru had gotten 65% whereas it was 56% the other way around.

Had Kyouya been someone else, he would have felt the foreboding presence of the green eyed monster lurking around as he stared at the two, but as it were; he was not. He was Ootori Kyouya. He always got what he wanted. If he chose it, the people who were blessed enough would get what they wanted of him. Tamaki wanted Kyoya's friendship; he got it.

Kyouya closed the book, placing in on the table before him. He crossed his arms over his chest and threw his right leg over the other, leaning calmly against the back of the chair as he continued to watch their interaction.

Kyouya liked Haruhi very much so. That was why he didn't really mind sharing Tamaki's unlimited attention with her.

…For now.

_The end._


End file.
